Getting the 'Unique' Back
by JoshGleek24
Summary: A Unique/Jake friendship drabble. After the drama of Regionals, Wade 'Unique' Adams has lost the confidence of her true self, reverting back to the shy freshman she once was. Jake is on the hand to help get her confidence back and an unlikely friendship is born.


**A/N: Hey folks. This is a one-shot I started writing in the Summer before S5, for a 'Friendship' fanfiction challenge. I decided to finally finish it, so here it is. It's probably a bit rushed towards the end, but I was pleased with it, so enjoy! :)**

Sunlight washed over the entrance of McKinley High as students walked towards the school for a new semester, discussing the events of their vacations and the meaningless drama of their relationships. Everyone seemed eager for their return to school, if only to escape overbearing parents or to see their friends again, before going back to bitching about them behind their backs. All except one Wade Adams, who walked increasingly reluctantly towards the school gates. After Regionals, most of the glee club had turned against Wade, blaming him for Ryder quitting and leaving them with only 10 members for Nationals, causing him to spend most of the school holiday alone, in fear of being shunned again by his once friends. Even Marley had eventually turned her attention to helping Ryder after his heartbreak, never taking into account Wade's own hurt.

Wade had hoped the weeks off had made his mistake old news, but it appeared that it had spread through the student body like wildfire. He could already feel the stares of people piercing through him like a knife, whispering to each other in disgust of him. Unique would have put on a confident exterior and sassed anyone gossiping about her before strutting away with a flip of her hair. But today, only Wade was present and he could only quietly walk towards the doors with his head down, attempting to block the world out.

* * *

Jake groaned as he took a look at his schedule and saw that he had double Chemistry first. Grabbing his abnormally large textbook, he slammed his locker shut and gazed down the hallway for any of his friends. Something was missing though. He noticed the usual sound of clicking heels and laughter coming from Unique's locker was missing and as he took a closer look, he noticed that in her usual place was a hidden and reserved looking Wade. Jake was one of the few glee club members who hadn't angrily shunned Unique after Regionals, but still admittedly not doing much to help the issue, instead keeping out of the drama. He'd worried about her during the holidays, curious of why Marley's frequent 'Diva' sleepovers with her had stopped suddenly and her absence at any New Directions meet-ups.

While Jake had rarely hung out with Unique without Marley, Kitty, Tina or any of the glee club present, he viewed her as a close friend and admired her confidence to come to school in a dress every day with no hesitance. And he didn't like seeing his friends like this. Taking a breath, Jake sheepishly wandered over to Wade, noticing the hushed chatter of several girls increasing in volume as they noticed someone walk over to him. Jake stood for several seconds before clearing his throat. "Hey Unique, How was your vacation?"

Wade turned looking surprised and flustered before stuttering "F-fine" before hastily closing his locker and walking away swiftly. Sighing, Jake ran to catch up with him.

"Mine was great, thanks for asking" he quipped, expecting at least a smile but instead receiving an eye roll. "Look Jake, if you're here to tell me I'm kicked out of the glee club, just come out and say it"

"What are you talking about? The last thing we need is one less member. We need you"

"You'd have had me fooled" Wade mumbled, before being pulled into an empty classroom by Jake. "Nuh uh, don't you dare lock that door little Puckerman!" she yelled, advancing towards the door to get away.

"Please can we just talk for one minute?" he pleaded while blocking the door.

Wade moved back before sitting on a table and folding his arms. "Go on then"

"I know the whole club has been harsh on you since Regionals" Jake started, prompting a snort from Wade. "And the school is still talking about the 'catfish' episode, but it doesn't mean you have to hide away who you are"

"If it means escaping complete social eradication, it does mean that" he argued. "Besides, I just don't have the strength to be Unique anymore"

Wade slumped in his seat, gazing at the floor sadly. Jake wasn't sure what to say, wishing he had Marley or Mr. Schuester with him to help revive the Unique in Wade. "I know how much you must be hurting right now Wade. I can't even begin to understand it, but I promise everyone in Glee will be there for you. We're a family. And we know you have the strength to be the person who you really are, and that person is Unique. Just come to practise after school today, please?"

Though the sentimentality in his statement made him want to puke or just laugh hysterically, Wade was touched by the remarks of a friend he didn't realize he had. "Okay. Thank you" he whispered, giving a slight nod of appreciation before unlocking the door and leaving the classroom.

* * *

After avoiding death glares and scowls from Sugar for most of the Glee rehearsal, Wade was relieved to make it out of the school alive (or without the Mafia [or whatever Sugar's dad is in charge of] hunting him down). Though he was surprised at how normal everything felt. After receiving little to no contact from everyone in the club for weeks, he expected victimisation, abuse and perhaps the throwing of fruit. But it had been normal – They ran through the harmonies for a duet between Blaine and Marley (Tina was less than impressed) and suggested ideas for a performance at a local care home and the upcoming Nationals. He chatted with Tina and Artie about the latest ear sore churned out by '1D' and laughed with Kitty at Sam's impressions.

However, the one person he'd wished would have acted normal was Marley. He slowly trudged out of the front doors in sadness over the likeliness of him losing his best friend.

"Hey! Unique!" a voice shouted from behind him. He turned around to see Jake standing by his car in the parking lot, calling him over. Wade hesitantly walked towards him before asking "Be quick! My bus gets here in a few"

"Do you wanna lift home? You barely live two blocks from my house". Wade shuffled his feet awkwardly on the dusty ground, pondering what to say.

"Cummon, It'll be a lot quicker" he persisted. "Fine then" Wade exclaimed before climbing into the front seat of Jake's car. Jake struggled to turn on the old Volkswagen, which had clearly deteriorated with age as leather peeled off the worn seats and dust rose when Wade lumped his bag in space in front of him. After the sixth try, the vehicle finally puffed to life and the duo were soon out of McKinley's gates.

Wade could not help but wonder of Marley's whereabouts. He remembered she'd almost always rode home with her boyfriend after school. "So where's Marley today?" he finally asked.

"She was staying behind to practise a song to try out for Nationals" Jake answered. "Anyway that was something I wanted to talk to you about. You need to make your comeback in this school so we're going to find the perfect song for you sing in glee club tomorrow"

"I don't know Jake. Mrs Fathers is already laying on the homework thick and…"

"Don't make up excuses" he interrupted. "I know you well enough to know that you need to make that killer voice of yours heard in order to get the feisty diva we all know and love"

"Fine then, but spending a couple of hours working on a song in the humble 'bad boy' Puckerman residence doesn't sound particularly appealing" Wade snarked.

"Don't worry, I've got entertainment covered. Is a DVR full of Dance Moms suffice for you?"

"How did you know I love that show!" Wade cackled. "And more importantly, how come you are a fan Mr 'Man of McKinley'?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, what's not hilarious but amazing about smothering mothers and their spoilt but talented dancing children?" Jake laughed with Wade, as they pulled up outside his house.

"Perhaps this won't be as painful as I thought" Wade thought as he wandered into Jake's house, already going through which Beyoncé songs she could rock in glee club.

* * *

The next morning, Jake was exhausted yet ecstatic after spending an afternoon helping Wade get his 'Unique' back and delighting in the hilarity of bad reality TV. He'd hoped his efforts had got through to his friend, but was uncertain when he hadn't seen Wade by his locker, with two minutes before first period.

But after hearing a slam of the front doors and the clicking of sensible heels behind him, he knew the presence of Unique was gracing the halls of McKinley again. "Take a picture honey, it'll last longer. You may need an example to help sort out that make-up job for tomorrow" he heard her sass, presumably at a Cheerio gaping at her. Jake turned around with a wide smile, to see Unique in her full glory walking towards him.

"Hey Jake, Be prepared to have your mind blown in Glee club later because the fabulousness of my song will be enough to have the club begging me to take all the solos" Unique stated confidently.

"It's great to have you back Unique!" Jake laughed, before pulling her into a friendly hug.

"It's good to be back. And thanks for helping me Jake. And for being a great friend" she replied with a smile before turning around towards her locker.


End file.
